


Black, Blue, and Tentacles

by Kalloway



Category: Romancing SaGa Re;univerSe (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:08:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26896462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Sophia has a no good, very bad day.Mostly.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2
Collections: The Lemonade Cafe, Writing Rainbow Black





	Black, Blue, and Tentacles

**Author's Note:**

  * For [taichara](https://archiveofourown.org/users/taichara/gifts).



For a long moment, there was motion and exhaustion and pain. Whatever she'd done, Sophia knew she'd feel it for a day or two. It felt like somebody was carrying her, but-- It felt wrong. Someone had scooped her up, and yes, she could feel their warmth, and arms cradling her, but-- Something was wrong. 

She'd been... She'd been with Polka, because Valdor had needed... They'd been attacked, hadn't they? And while she'd kept everyone else from injury, she'd... 

Slowly, Sophia opened her eyes, and as she did, she realized why she hadn't been able to sort out motion. Subier was holding her and ambling along in his... unique way. She made a little noise in her throat without meaning to, which was enough to catch his attention. 

"We're nearly back to Vanguard," he said, without pausing to, perhaps, set her down. "I'll take you to Rocbouquet." 

"I'm okay," Sophia attempted, but honestly, she wasn't going to keep arguing. If Rocbouquet was around, or anyone else with healing skills, she'd take full advantage. 

"I saw how hard you were hit." 

And that was that. Sophia simply closed her eyes again until she heard Rocbouquet's voice. She'd have to thank Subier... 

Later, much later, feeling well enough to be on her feet and surprisingly hungry, Sophia ventured out to the nearest tavern with Rocbouquet. Of course, Rocbouquet immediately spotted her brother upon arrival, but Sophia couldn't fault her that. She would have done the same if Georg was there. 

However, at the bar, between several of the usual suspects, there was a set of familiar tentacles. And an empty stool. 

"Thank you," she said as she settled next to Subier. 

"Feeling better?" Subier asked, looking her over. 

Sophia nodded, then gestured back to where Noel and Rocbouquet were sitting. 

Subier didn't hide a little laugh. "Not surprised by that." 

Before Sophia could say anything else, she was being questioned about a meal and a drink. It took a moment to sort out what she wanted, and she did it without glancing over to see what Subier was eating. 

She did, however, realize something-- 

Subier was not naked. 

He wasn't exceptionally dressed, either, but he had a sort of jacket over his top-half that flared out to cover some of his tentacles. 

He'd certainly been naked before, however, which she'd certainly noticed but not thought too much about. 

She was very grateful for the mug placed in front of her and she took a long swallow. 

"Why are you wearing clothing?" she questioned. Possibly, she should have finished the mug before asking. 

"It's a rule," Subier replied, grinning. He gestured over to where Nora and The Professor were apparently chatting to the Engineer Car, which had been awkwardly given a cape. 

"Oh..." Sophia went back to her drink. She felt like she really needed it. It had been... a day. A long and strange and painful and exhausting day. Dinner, another drink, and she'd happily go sleep it all off. 

Exhaustion was getting to her by the second drink and the end of her meal. She had her elbows on the bar and-- 

They really hadn't spoken, but Subier hadn't left, either. He'd proven that his jacket was useful in that it had pockets, so that he could pay for his meal, which was another thing that Sophia hadn't quite thought about. But, naked, yes... 

She stacked a few coins on the bar and looked over at her companion. 

"Thank you again," she said. Once on her feet, everything seemed a little... 

Instead of Subier's arms, it was his tentacles steadying her until he slid from his stool in a weird motion that Sophia wasn't about to try to make sense of. 

"I'll walk you back to your room." 

Had he waited because he knew? Probably. He knew what had happened earlier. Ah-- 

It was getting awkward. 

But it was nice to have somebody to lean on, for the short trip to her door. Not who she'd ever expect to have walk her home, and honestly with the fuzz in her head, his odd gait hadn't really helped, but she'd made it. 

"Good night," she said softly. "And--" 

Subier shook his head. 

"You're welcome." 

Neither one said a thing the next evening. Not at first, at least. Sophia's head was clear and... 

Huh-- Subier had _more_ clothes. 

That was worth commenting on.


End file.
